


善良的真名

by snowrobbery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowrobbery/pseuds/snowrobbery
Summary: 军校之女装大佬的化妆师





	1. 第一章

露易丝·斯图尔特的手指慢慢划过面前这个男人布满伤痕的背肌，嘴角挂着满意的微笑：“多年不见，你添了很多伤。”  
男人绷紧肌肉，没有回头：“多谢将军挂念。”  
露易丝无趣地收回手，吩咐副官去找医生。现在房间里只剩他们两个了。此战艰难，盟军惨胜，连她这个主帅都不免无法保持仪表整洁体面。此时她大衣脱下，制服敞开，泥点血污早就遮盖了她靴子本来的颜色，周身的血腥气更是无法消散。  
房间里的沉默让露易丝越发不耐，她按住男人的肩头，把他强行转了过来面对自己，却一时无法说出那个让她挂念了这么多年的名字。  
这么久了，她竟然从来没有当面叫过这个男人的名字。  
男人的目光打量着她，终于开口了：“多谢斯图尔特元帅营救，若非元帅及时带来援军，我军恐怕要全军覆没。天气苦寒，盟军却大多来自较为温暖的南方，只有元帅有先见之明，先囤了冬衣绵羊油等物资。”  
露易丝听到他改口叫自己元帅，心情更加不悦：“杜将军也不错，若不是你，盟军早就尽失北方。你的上司就是个废物，恐怕早就跑了吧？”  
“戈登元帅身体不好，命我守住荣耀港。斯图尔特元帅神勇无匹，是盟军之福。”被称为杜将军的男人态度依然不卑不亢，这句话是他垂着头说的。  
这个动作让露易丝无法再凝视他略显憔悴的脸庞，他黑色的瞳孔，还有她最喜爱的、不该长在Beta脸上的坚毅下巴。  
而杜将军低头的原因，其实是不愿意再直视这个意气风发的元帅。他害怕他的直视被理解成挑衅。更何况，她原本就十分美艳，今日鏖战得胜，身着军装，举止随意又果断，别有一番潇洒，更加英姿勃发，令他心跳如鼓，不能多看。  
露易丝很想托住他的下巴令他直视自己，可是原本不经过同意，在大战休整时闯入这名军官房间已经十分失礼，若是再做出托下巴这样的行动……她拈了拈手指，不动声色地拖过椅子坐下：“杜将军不必如此多礼。如今荣耀港已经被我军占领，今日休整，明日即可开始防御工事。既然戈登元帅命你守住此港，工事也一定要负责的了。不如将军明天和我一起巡视，也好对元帅做报告。”  
这个邀请十分合情合理，只是让没想到露易丝竟然能让别人插手荣耀港防御事宜。更别说戈登一向与她交恶，距离两人在盟军会议上痛陈对方“延误战机，尸位素餐，盟军之耻”还不到两个月呢！  
“遵命，长官！”他一边想着一边站起来向斯图尔特元帅敬礼。  
谁知露易丝的脸色突然非常难看：“杜，不必和我繁文缛节，你知道我一向不喜欢。”  
“杜”这个旧称让杜若苦笑了一下：“是，长官。”  
露易丝勃然变色，猛地站起身，将脸贴近杜若逼视着他。那双眼睛很美，假若不是她气势汹汹，因恶战而疲惫不堪血丝密布，甚至称得上温柔。现在她怒火中烧，眼角绯红，却并不令杜若害怕，只让他觉得是谁叫她受了委屈。她与他贴得这样近，又怒不可遏，即使竭力控制，信息素仍然不受控制地弥漫，不可阻挡地笼罩着他，压迫着他，令他产生一种隐秘的愉悦感。  
“露丝，今时不同往日，我不敢对你不敬。”杜若遏制自己靠近露易丝腺体的冲动，温柔地说，“假如你喜欢，我当然可以这样叫你。”  
被称作露丝，好像使这个已经是元帅的Alpha满意了。她点头表示接受杜若的解释，略加思索之后说道：“你当然是不同的。现在又只有我们两个，随便怎么称呼我，只看你我愿意。”  
露易丝一口一个“我们”，把这件事轻易揭过，仿佛刚刚为了称呼发脾气的人不是她一样。杜若在心内叹一口气，五味杂陈。  
他点头微笑道：“好的。”  
他们之间的气氛变得缓和，露易丝的眉头舒展开，目光变得柔和，这样和煦的表情甚至能称得上是一个笑容。她正想继续说些什么，副官冲进来大叫：“元帅，琼斯医生到了！”露易丝瞥了副官一眼，这个年轻的Alpha顿时挺直背脊，咧开嘴笑了，准备接受长官的赞赏。  
杜若见露易丝明显是动了怒要发作的样子，心里明白了大半。露易丝的副官见到元帅对他那么不客气，以为长官想要给他个下马威，所以请了不大高明的医生，故意要让他受苦。  
露易丝控制住怒气，沉声说：“琼斯医生要给我的亲卫队处理伤口，请霍尔医生过来。”  
杜若见了她这幅样子，简直要笑出来。她既不想让自己以为副官怠慢了他，又不想叫庸医前来，还故意声称不要为亲卫队治病的医生给他诊治，这是不想让杜若认为露易丝待他过分特殊。这一句话里面就有这么多意思，真是与以往任意妄为的小姐不同了。  
副官惊讶地睁大眼睛，但是还算乖觉地敬了个礼，小跑着出去了。  
露易丝含笑道：“我的亲卫队，从宣战时就跟着我，实在不能怠慢的。”  
杜若沉吟着点头，表示理解。他不在意地摇摇头：“其实这点小伤，自愈也未尝不可。不管什么医生，随便包扎就好。”  
露易丝好像明白杜若已经识破她的伪装，于是缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。这是她不知道该怎么办时候的小动作。杜若凝视着她因这个小动作而显得更加年轻的脸庞，继续说道：“只是元帅的冻伤，还需注意。现在只是略有红肿，将来如果破裂化脓，也许会影响握枪。”  
露易丝低头看了看自己的手：“已经照医生的建议涂了绵羊油，我想很快就好。前段时间战事吃紧，才落下这个毛病。”  
杜若动了动因为冻伤而疼痛的脚趾，还想嘱托几句，却没有开口。  
国家处于战争状态，每个人都要受苦，士兵战斗卫国，商人农民多交赋税。斯图尔特家族位高权重，但当战争来临，子弟也大多上了战场。露易丝的兄长已经在战争刚打起来、举步维艰的时候战死，她现在是家族最年长的Alpha，名副其实的当权者。这时候再关心她冻伤的手，劝她少操劳，建议她不要吹那么烈的寒风，似乎已经不合时宜。


	2. 第二章

这种酷烈的军旅生活，是13岁以前的露易丝没有想到过的。  
她出生的时候正值春季，那天阳光洒在人们的肩头，玫瑰如火一般绽放，大家都说斯图尔特家族一定生了一个明艳动人的Omega。  
“她会像玫瑰一样娇艳，泉水一样清澈，钻石一样耀眼。”女婴的父亲安东尼·斯图尔特幸福地说，“我们会叫她露丝。”  
安东尼·斯图尔特唯一的女儿是个Omega，这是斯图尔特家族的家庭医生的鉴定结果。虽然性别分化要从青春期开始，但近几年科学手段的进步让提前得知性别成为可能。毕竟因为性别不同，每个孩子所需要接受的教育方式不同，拖到青春期会有极大的延误。  
斯图尔特家族耀眼美丽的Omega露丝，是她13岁之前的身份。  
很多事情，在她13岁之后改变了。  
斯图尔特家族人数众多，旁系芜杂，但炙手可热的却是露易丝的爷爷和父亲，是家族的实际掌权者。露易丝和她的哥哥艾伦两个孩子，是名副其实的万千宠爱于一身。露易丝和哥哥不同，是个Omega，更是娇宠得不得了。  
由于性别分化大多从13岁左右开始，所以按照传统，13岁是个非常重要的年龄。家族为13岁的露丝准备了盛大的生日会，家族的花园里竖起洁白的大理石雕像，临近傍晚，在烟火中举办了那几年之内最为盛大华丽的舞会。  
很多年后，参加过舞会的人还记得，舞会开始一刻钟之后，斯图尔特家族年轻的Omega才沿着楼梯款款而下。她的裙子像玫瑰花苞一样，在脚踝微微合上，棕色的长发精致地打着卷，落在雪白的肩头。璀璨的钻石围绕她细腻的脖子，隐没在领口之下。  
大家欢呼起来，共同称赞她的美貌和优雅举止，纷纷献上礼物。  
此时管弦乐队重新开始演奏，她与在交际场合享有盛名的班奈特·戈登跳了第一支舞——他是戈登家族的长子，一个高大强壮，风度翩翩的Alpha。他们在舞曲中互相凝视的画面隔天就登上了这个星球每个社交媒体的热门，几乎所有人都知道，这天不仅仅是看似美好的童话故事，还是一个社交名媛的起步。  
“斯图尔特小姐无疑拥有这个星球最美丽的笑容，她不像普通的Omega那样以温柔甜美取胜。如同她的名字，露丝·斯图尔特是如焰火一样燃烧的玫瑰，她的美丽中带着野性和不驯，显然是继承自骁勇善战的父亲艾伦·斯图尔特上将。”  
志得意满的Omega在清晨的阳光中懒洋洋地读到了这段文字，她兴奋异常，现在脸颊的酡红还未褪尽。  
中午用餐的时候，有人给她送来一张来自班奈特·戈登的便条，邀请她与戈登家族的女眷们共进下午茶。她把这张便条展示给父亲和哥哥，她像一个将来注定会让无数Alpha心碎的美貌Omega一样笑着，双眸中闪动着得意的光芒。  
13岁生日之后，她度过了得意而瑰丽的几个月。当露丝应班奈特之约，在秋风中赶去繁华的市中心看画展的路上，她身体不适，留了一张便条之后，匆匆赶回家中。  
当公众再一次得到她的消息时，她已经成为露易丝·斯图尔特——斯图尔特家族最年轻的Alpha，也是最瘦弱的一位。  
“又过了13年了啊……”  
露易丝在浴室的镜子前，直视自己的身躯，嘴角露出微笑，轻声说出的话，倒是颇有几分沧桑。此刻她26岁，领导着斯图尔特家族最强大的一支军队，这个星球上已经没有几个Alpha能比她更强大。可当她用手指擦掉镜子里的水汽时，里面还是映照出一个脆弱的小女孩——她在得知自己分化成Alpha时不敢置信，甚至哭了起来。  
她擦干了身体，把自己塞进军礼服，为晚宴做准备。虽然连年征战，但是今天的仪容，是露易丝几乎没有过的。她力争自己的每个勋章都闪闪发亮，还以一己之力，改变了军装设计细节，将每个军官的礼服都绣上了金线和金穗子。  
露易丝面对镜子整理细节，满意地发现礼服很好地突出了自己的胸部线条。  
副官查德·斯图尔特奉命进来作报告各个营地基本都安置成功之后，她吩咐查德通知下去，今晚要举办庆功宴。她说：“每个军官都要来。不允许缺席。”  
查德也换了干净的衣服，脚上却沾了刚刚下的雪，他喜气洋洋地说：“是！报告元帅，下雪了，士兵们都在欣赏雪景，兴致很高，元帅可以现在就和他们同乐！”  
露易丝点了点头，状似不经意地问道：“杜若将军现在是否已经处理好伤口休息了？”  
查德露出不屑的表情：“戈登的手下，元帅何必如此关怀？杜若只是个上尉，根本不佩元帅您称他将军！霍尔医生已经回来了，正在给我们兄弟查看身体呢！想必是处理好了吧！”  
露易丝觉得有点头痛，这个查德比自己还要憎恶戈登家族，程度之深，连她看重杜若都无法察觉，但为此责罚他，未免不近情理，只说：“正在打仗，个人好恶要放到一边。杜将军独自领兵，守住北方，是个英雄，比戈登强太多，你不该对他如此不敬。”  
查德突然灵光一现：“难道元帅是想把他招入斯图尔特麾下？”  
露易丝含糊地点头，叫他“赶紧去通报，不要耽误”。  
露易丝打开全息投影，读父亲和爷爷给她的信息。两人恭喜她 “大获全胜，果决善战，堪为帅才”。星球网络称她为“最有前途的军事家”，并且还颇为自信地确认“盟军将在她的领导下走向最终的胜利”。  
她嗤笑一声，摇了摇头，这群媒体连谁在掌权都搞不清楚。但是他们却知道什么应当避而不谈——没有人提到戈登临阵逃脱。假如自己没有奔袭驰援，杜若也许会被敌军俘虏，她越想越是恨得咬牙切齿。想到往事，更是平添怒火——当年戈登措辞冷淡高傲的信是自己信心崩溃的最后一根稻草。  
露易丝处理完文书工作，向军部提交了报告，就走进了白雪之中。


	3. 第三章

这里落雪的黄昏远比南方寂寥，即使是吵嚷的军队也没有破坏这份沉寂。露易丝在雪中踱步，靴子下咯吱咯吱地响。  
联盟的政治经济中心在南方，露易丝也出生在南方一个四季如春的繁华都市，甚至可以说从未知道寒冷为何物。去年第一次看到雪的惊讶震撼已经不复存在，如今她只为自己冻伤的手指和脚趾感到苦恼。北方这块大陆虽然广袤，但是人烟稀少，科技水平更加原始，医疗条件很艰难，她随军携带的医生也巧妇难为无米之炊，连小小的冻伤都治不好。  
她停住了脚步。不远的前面，杜若正含笑与一名士兵交谈，温和地嘱咐他“既然伤得那么重，今晚就少喝酒”。那名士兵似乎想展示自己的英勇无畏，满不在乎地说：“长官，喝点酒不算什么，就算是现在就跟着长官再打一仗，我也不怕！”说罢，骄傲地挺直胸膛。  
军营之中，没有人会像交际场上一样刻意控制信息素，此刻更是各种气味混杂在一起，但是那名Alpha士兵的信息素仍然非常清晰，让露易丝心生不快。她没有走过去，只是默默伫立，看着二人如同熟识一样交谈。然而像她这样的Alpha，是不容忽视的。杜若很快意识到有人在看他们交谈，他转身向露易丝敬礼：“斯图尔特元帅！”  
那个士兵迟疑着也随长官一起敬了礼。露易丝微微点头，冰冷地扫过着那个士兵歪戴的军帽，让他心中一凛。这个士兵下意识地去看杜若的反应，然而他竟然好像没有察觉斯图尔特的冷酷傲慢一样，微笑不改地说：“元帅，各营刚安置好。外头这么寒冷，您也该在屋里休息。况且晚上宴席，还要费精神。”  
杜长官向来对下温和，从不媚上，怎么竟然对斯图尔特如此恭顺！这个士兵露出惊讶的表情，但是转念一想，斯图尔特临危受命赶来救援，长官和士兵们的性命，都是她一力拯救，对她笑容可掬，柔顺恭敬是人之常情。  
然而斯图尔特虽然作战英勇，为人却傲慢非常，她用冰冷的蓝色眼珠对长官上下打量，半响不发一言，明显就是不把长官放在眼里！这个地位不高的小小士兵对所有媒体都盛赞的美貌感觉不大，倒是觉得这人气质冷冰冰的，又极不讲理，十分没有眼光。杜长官虽然军衔不高，但是指挥得当，作战英勇无畏，并且关爱士兵，假以时日，一定会得授少将，与她平起平坐。这人竟然对杜长官爱答不理，实在可恨！  
这个举止傲慢的Alpha趾高气扬地说：“晚上宴席，与我的士兵同乐，并不是麻烦事。你也同来。”说完紧闭双唇，好像多说一个字都是浪费。  
杜长官微微躬身，嗓音平静悦耳：“是的，元帅，我会和同僚一起去参加宴席。”  
露易丝一边往回走，一边心中懊悔不已。既然都已经通知下去，何必再多此一举叫杜若同去，倒像是故意来邀请他一样！  
她思忖着回到房间，发现勤务兵已经烧好了壁炉——一个半世纪以前的古董了。战争破坏了北方本来就不多的设施，就算加紧抢修，也只能恢复一部分电力。而且工厂停运，风雪让交通阻滞，室内空调等设备短时间内可能是没法安装的。好在军队自带的工程师可以让这里的网络恢复大半，否则露易丝很难与军部取得交流。  
若非亲眼见证，她真的想不到，联盟欣欣向荣的背后，南方与北方的差距竟然如此之大。窗外铁灰色的天空下是茫茫雪地，房间内露易丝的个人终端上是谢林的城市风景片。细雨绵绵之下，谢林显得更加美丽。霓虹灯和电子荧幕闪闪发光，全息投影的模特凭空出现在城市中央。引领星球时尚潮流的男男女女自信潇洒地走在人行道，而动车飞速疾驰在专用车道上。摩天大楼鳞次栉比，但个人终端和全息投影技术的全面普及让这个城市人与人之间几乎没有距离。谢林——露易丝的出生地，联盟最核心的城市之一，任何一个人，都会盛赞它的美丽和先进。  
她现在身处北方的伍德，这个城市却像是被这样的繁华遗忘了。没有华丽的电子荧幕，没有整洁的街道，只有大片铅灰的云彩和焦黑的土地。联盟抛弃落后重工业的同时，也几乎抛弃了北方。没有温和的气候和便捷的交通，北方的发展在科技日新月异的时候竟然停滞不前，这绝对是联盟的失误。就算没有帝国的攻击，也一定不会与联盟南方一派和平。  
在露易丝的认知里，帝国与联盟一直和平共处，而在另一些人的认知里却是深仇大恨，其实是历史因素导致的。当人类第一次意识到星际时代即将到来时，庞大的帝国已经摇摇欲坠。她的家族是帝国的旧贵族之一，与一些意识到帝国衰败的贵族一起，悍然发动政变，和帝国内部已经联合反抗的属地一起，建立了新的秩序，称自己为“地球联合发展联盟”，这就是新的联盟。斯图尔特们纯粹是由于理念的不合才叛出帝国，其实还是自矜于贵族的身份，而帝国的平民则对它可恶的剥削恨之入骨才揭竿而起。  
庞大的帝国被此次政变彻底削弱，但是几个商业重镇并未造反，因此在新的时期依然缓慢发展。最近的战争，是由于帝国无法再勉力支撑，它想要拿回南方富庶的城市，恢复以往的繁华与荣耀。  
联盟一开始喊出的口号就是星际扩张，但是利用无人机拍摄宇宙瑰丽绚烂的照片已经无法满足科学家们，飞船的原型机却一直在实验当中。科技发展阻滞的情况下，经济也不如前几年那样蓬勃发展，竟然又遭到帝国的攻击，联盟松散的结构在这时显示出了危害，一时间各地自危，竟然任由帝国接连从西方打到中部。紧急会议之后，才确定了作战方案，最近几个月，才算扭转不利战局。在紧急会议之前，驻守西方的艾伦·斯图尔特已经牺牲了。  
斯图尔特家族原本希望艾伦撤兵回到谢林，保存实力，回避与帝国交战。得到消息之后，这个家族再也不能置身事外了。  
人生中艰难痛苦的岁月何其之多，但露易丝仍然认为，哥哥牺牲消息送达的清晨，是自己真正噩梦的开始。她被迫执掌大权，领兵作战，代替哥哥的位置，提防虎视眈眈垂涎兵权的其他旁系外姓。阖上双眼，仍然能感到开始手握重兵时，比北方冬日更刺骨的寒冷和孤独。  
开始，媒体们说她是“艾伦·斯图尔特的遗志继承者”“斯图尔特家年轻的Alpha将军” 等她逐渐熟悉军队事务，打的胜仗越来越多时，艾伦·斯图尔特的名字就消失在媒体的口中，转而称赞她为“难得一见的军事家”“斯图尔特新星”。  
斯图尔特新星、刚刚取得联盟最盛大胜利的露易丝·斯图尔特缓慢步入北方一处灯火通明的大厅。她身着线条硬朗的军礼服，肩上的徽章闪闪发光，锐利的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，嘴角含笑，仪态优美，英姿飒爽，全大厅爆发出掌声和欢呼。精简部队之后，军乐队并没有随军出发，但是露易丝手下几位通晓乐器的军官早已列队准备，见到元帅到达，立刻奏起热烈的乐曲表示欢迎。侍者开始上酒，全体军官都兴奋崇拜地看着他们的元帅，仿佛等待她一声令下，指挥他们冲锋陷阵一般。  
露易丝接过盛着葡萄酒的银杯，做了一番演讲，将气氛推至高潮。大家痛饮美酒，随着乐曲齐声唱起军歌。唱完后，各自或翩翩起舞，或三两聚着高谈阔论。  
露易丝在人群中搜寻杜若的身影，看见他端着一盘水果，正与爱丽丝·霍尔交谈。爱丽丝·霍尔就是今天为杜若诊治的医生。她是个年轻有为，甜美可爱的Omega。自三年前开始，一直被露易丝带在身边，大家都对此颇有些猜测，其实只是因为她真的医术高超罢了。  
她大步走上前，从杜若手中的盘子上拿起一颗葡萄吃掉，却看也不看他，只对爱丽丝笑道：“霍尔医生今天辛苦了。”  
爱丽丝微微一笑，唇上也不知涂了什么，在灯光下十分嫣红，还闪闪发亮：“元帅挂记着我，不觉得辛苦。”  
杜若托着盘子，乖乖站着，看着一高一矮两个女人对望。  
早有古语教导人们灯下观美人，但是杜若从未见过比露易丝在灯下更美的女人。她双颊饱满，皮肤雪白，灯光照耀时华彩顿生。露易丝下颌线生的十分完美，在灯光照不到的阴影中若隐若现。更何况，她的眼睛是让人忍不住沉溺的冰蓝色。  
露易丝与爱丽丝说了些军队中的病情，等着杜若忍不住插话。谁知道这个男人的眼神放空，心思早不知飘到何处。她有些恼怒，但是又不好发作。于是状似无意地敲了敲杜若手中金色的盘子，稍微提高了声音：“杜将军的军队中，冻伤的士兵也很多吧？”  
杜若猛然回神，惊觉自己竟然在露易丝面前肖想她的美丽失态。顿时无力保持平静的假象，突然笨嘴拙舌，吞吞吐吐起来：“是，是的。”  
露易丝因为他简单的回答皱起眉头，爱丽丝突然笑着说：“元帅，将军，失陪一下，我要去补妆了。”她在心里吐了吐舌头，就匆匆离开这个是非之地。  
露易丝点头同意，若有所思地盯着爱丽丝娇美的背影离开，转头问杜若：“杜，你看她的妆，哪里需要补？”  
她在心里冷笑着看杜若突然慌乱的举止，补充说：“我记得你对这个很在行。”  
杜若定了定神，说道：“我看不出来，不过也许是出了汗，需要扑粉。”  
他的脸是象牙一样的白，嘴唇是健康的粉红，柔和的光笼罩他的脸庞。  
他的眼神依旧像好几年前一样，温柔平静，包容忍耐。


	4. 第四章

露易丝16岁的时候，进了联盟最负盛名的军事学院，她就是在那里第一次遇见了杜若。  
她在Omega当中算高挑，可是一分化成Alpha，露易丝立刻意识到自己的瘦弱和精致与整个Alpha世界格格不入。她以往看似高超社交手段和被称赞为优雅的行为举止，已经全都行不通，作为Omega被培养的Alpha，从那一刻感到了失落和孤独。当她从水晶琉璃的幻梦中跌落到尘土飞扬、金戈铁马的现世时，森冷的荒谬感笼罩了她。谁能想到，以往的荣耀和骄傲竟然全都来自于她自身的性别和家族的荫庇？  
军校生活十分清苦，而且经常令她受伤。露易丝在历史、美术、诗歌鉴赏、帝国战争史、形势与战略等科目成绩优秀，然而涉及到身体对抗时，却时常遭遇打击。虽然现在已经是科技蓬勃发展的时代，Alpha的头脑依然受原始观念的支配。他们崇拜力量——准确来说是肌肉，鄙视弱小，追逐甜美的Omega，折腾到晚上，再筋疲力尽地睡个好觉。露易丝在这样的环境里，自然得不到众人的关注，反而经常在自由搏击等课程中吃尽苦头。  
新的一年，露易丝被分配到B班——一个除了她，全是Beta的班。搏击课分为好几个等级，经常是Alpha们一起上课，Beta们一起，Omega们一起。但是露易丝这样瘦弱的Alpha，在课堂上不仅没法学到技巧，反而经常受伤。将露易丝分到B班，是老师特别关照得到的结果。  
露易丝没有吵闹，她不想做能力范围外的事情。该妥协的时候忍让，经过后续的斡旋，或许能令事情向着你需要的方向发展。这是她的Omega母亲告诉她的。  
B班的老师是个温和的中年Alpha，他将露易丝领到队列前，宣布道：“露易丝·斯图尔特同学，即将加入本班共同学习。B班终于从单数的困境中摆脱了出来。”他笑容满面地命令一名黑发黑眼睛的学生出列，与露易丝共同训练。  
所有的B班同学都用同情的眼光看着他，他却从容不迫地微笑着说：“你好，我叫杜若。”  
露易丝勉强笑了一下，算是和他认识了。  
那一刻谁都没想到，他们以后会变得多么亲密。  
杜若是普通的强壮Beta，肌肉不大，但是个子很高，露易丝比他还要矮一个头。他们一起训练的时候，杜若却输多赢少。露易丝怀疑，这个长相温和的男性Beta，是在故意让着自己。她终于忍不住主动开口攀谈：“杜……”  
露易丝尴尬地承认，自己忘记了他的名字。  
杜若出汗了，头发贴在脸颊上，穿着工字背心的身体热腾腾的，但这幅刚运动完的样子竟然也没有丝毫的攻击性。他低声说：“我叫杜若，你可以叫我杜。”说完看着她，等她先开口。  
露易丝感到他的目光如同春天的泉水，绵绵温柔中中带着清冽。被他这么看着，质问的话也说不出口了。她改口说：“刚刚你捉住我的位置不对，所以才失败了。”  
杜若直起了腰，好像很有兴趣，听了一会儿露易丝的理论后就与她动作缓慢地见招拆招，就这么度过了这堂课剩下的时间。他们说了比以往多得多的话——虽然大多是“你这时候的反应不对”或者“这个动作应该这么做”。露易丝甚至在看到杜若被她打倒在地的时候笑出了声。她快乐地伸出一只手，把杜若从地上拉了起来。杜若握着露易丝的手，真诚地说：“谢谢你，真的很有帮助。中午请和我一起吃饭吧！”  
这节课露易丝过得很开心，所以毫不犹豫地答应了。她第一次不是独自一人在餐厅用餐，不得不说，感觉真的很好。有杜若陪着说话，露易丝的注意力被转移了。她以前在餐厅时，总觉得人群中有人在鄙夷地看着她，轻视她，议论她，这种感觉令她如芒在背。但现在，这种感觉却消失了。  
他们只是像她和杜若一样，在用餐和聊着不着边际的话题而已——说是聊天，其实是露易丝在说话，而杜若在附和。露易丝这个人，其实也很好懂。她生来富贵，又是被捧着长大，很不喜欢被人忽视。在社交场上的圆滑和进退得宜，也是大了之后才有的。现在正值17岁，正是自我意识最活跃的时候。假若她看不上一个人，连一个眼神都懒得给；而要是能看得上一个人，就会变得极为健谈。  
显然，杜若目前被划为“可以聊聊的人”。  
杜若含笑听着她对斯图尔特玫瑰花园的吹捧，突然插了句嘴：“玫瑰原产自我的家乡，我曾经也在庭院种植了一小片，算是有点研究。但是玫瑰的变种很多，有些我从来没见过。听你的描述，斯图尔特家的玫瑰似乎颜色格外美丽，很想见识一下。”  
露易丝骄傲地笑着，想邀请他在“社交季”去斯图尔特宅邸，但是不知怎么的，她没有说出口。倒不是说杜若的身份不够，而是他需要得到比社交季更好的邀请。这应该是朋友之间私人性质的互相拜访，而不是像很多陌生人一样，在递名片就能进入的场合喝酒谈天。她思索着喝了口汤，擦了擦嘴说：“肯定会有机会的，杜。”  
这个话题就此结束，他们在餐厅分别，各自回到宿舍。露易丝打开个人终端，决定从今天开始写日记。或许是因为终于有事情可以记录了吗？这个想法掠过脑海，但随着她的注意力转移到终端上的光标，它很快消失了。  
今天露易丝回忆自己的军校生活，第一年早就模糊不清，真正快乐和记忆深刻的，都是遇到杜若之后的时光。他从那时起就无比贴合自己的心意，令她与之相处时十分舒服，认为他是做朋友的完美人选。露易丝自小没有过什么真正的友谊，因此对杜若极为看重，这看重直到现在仍然发挥着作用。这种看重也让露易丝在战争刚爆发时对杜若十分愤怒——他委婉拒绝了自己在斯图尔特家族中提供的职位，在信中说“一位亲戚已经安排了军中职位，同样可以报效联盟”。  
查探之下，他的“亲戚”竟然是班奈特·戈登，“职位”竟然是负责交通运转的低级军官。她怒火中烧地想要写信质问，却在那天清晨收到了兄长战死的消息。战争的残酷攫住了她，让她悲痛失措，愤恨不已。这件事被搁置之后，竟然又在今天如此轻易地重新激起她的怒气，轻易到连露易丝自己都觉得奇妙。在宴席中见到杜若之前，她还没有弄清楚自己的怒火从何而来。现在她明白了，之前杜若将要被俘虏或者牺牲的焦急让她忘记了自己的愤怒。现在确定他安全之后，这股情绪又悄然浮现。  
但她不动声色地掩藏了怒火，转而提到只有他们两人知道的旧事，希望把话题引到学校生活。杜若却好像无意于此，对爱丽丝的妆容作出推断之后，就没再说话，而是低头从餐桌上取水果和糕点，放在盘子里，递到露易丝眼前。


	5. 第五章

露易丝·斯图尔特向来被认为是个傲慢自大、我行我素的人，很多人对她不满，然而她在年轻人当中却非常受欢迎——大半是由于她的美貌和杀伐决断的气质。印有斯图尔特元帅的征兵海报总是遭遇哄抢，网络上时不时有人对她公开示爱，这种事情露易丝早就习惯了——倒不是说她对此不感到得意。露易丝自小就知道自己长得好，但每当揽镜自照，总是怀疑有些人从哪里看出来她是个“薄情寡义”的Alpha。  
她皱着眉头看一个关于她的新绯闻：“玛丽娅·戈登首次公开心碎过往：露易丝·斯图尔特曾是入幕之宾？”新闻里的她从没分化开始，就已经显示出无与伦比的Alpha魅力，让刚分化的玛丽娅神魂颠倒。但她偷走了玛丽娅的心之后，却毫不留情地抛弃了她。文章里这么写道“露易丝·斯图尔特无疑具有浪迹花丛的资本，她是无数人的性幻想对象，也让无数颗心破碎”。  
她当然记得玛丽娅·戈登——班奈特·戈登的堂妹。13岁那年的生日会之后，他们曾经共进下午茶，还同去谢林中心歌剧院欣赏《冬日焰火》的首演——这个歌剧现在已经成为经典。但她们除了互相憎恨之外，从没有发展过其他的关系。  
其实这对露易丝来说只是常规的桃色新闻，假如她真的如家族期待一般分化成Omega，媒体也一定每天都有她的各种新闻，绯闻只是其中较夺眼球的一种。若是平常，她根本不会多看。但是时局的特殊让她对此心存警惕，更何况还涉及到戈登家族。  
北方战场的胜利和重新建设让她获得比以往更大的权力和民众支持，但她心里依然明白，杜若所带领的那群所剩不多的部下，才是北方名正言顺的占领者。也就是说，只要军部愿意，随时可以命她回谢林待命，将北方的实际控制权交给戈登，整整一个月的努力全是为他人做嫁衣。  
昨天她向军部汇报北方的实际建设情况和所剩兵力时，军部的回应迅速而含糊，只夸奖她作战“英勇而具有奉献精神”，别的都是官方废话而已——好吧，这句夸奖也是废话。军部没有肯定她为建设而做出的努力，原因是很明显的——军部那帮人，并不想让她吃下北方。给她戴“奉献”的高帽子，只是为了方便将她从权力中摘下去罢了。  
露易丝冷笑一声，决定高调回应玛丽娅·戈登。  
“玛丽娅小姐，请别这样想我，我从没有您认为的那么冷酷。我仍保留着与您一起欣赏的《冬日焰火》的票根，我想您知道为什么。请别再折磨我，来我的职责所在之处寻找我吧，这里有真正的冬日焰火。”  
查德发出这个声明之后，好奇地问：“元帅，难道您真有《冬日焰火》的票根？”  
露易丝冷淡地说：“电子票根，想删也删不掉。”  
查德僵在工作空间的座位上，脑补了一出爱恨交织的大戏。却不知这出虚拟戏剧的主角正琢磨着十分不浪漫的勾当。  
她在想，杜若是不是一直在和戈登秘密联络？戈登利用绯闻来试探她对家族的观感，是不是他出的主意？  
“为什么不这样想呢？”露易丝的心里在恶狠狠地低语，“他毕竟是戈登的好下属，几年时间就从交通协调做到能独当一面的高级军官，不是没有理由的吧。”  
她无法控制奔腾的思想，也没有立场质问杜若，任由这种荒谬的被背叛感在身体中燃烧。  
可是，她真的没有立场吗？  
杜若上个礼拜出发去希尔巡视，这个时候还滞留在那里。北方风雪肆虐，新式的装甲车稳稳地载着他在看不清方向的干冷空气中穿行。他盯着屏幕上绿色的地图和光点，陷在自我厌恶的情绪中。  
这不是第一次他为了露易丝捕风捉影的绯闻感到嫉妒，也不是第一次为了这完全无资格的嫉妒而厌恶自己。但是这次却是不同的——他不再与她远隔千里，而是在用五年前难以想象的速度向她接近，但是空间上的靠近却已经无法满足他了。当杜若看到露易丝给玛丽娅小姐的回复时，心中涌起一股近似悲壮的情绪，甚至想要马上与她通话，把那桩秘密一股脑告诉她，等待她的审判，等待她的惊讶和漠然。但他想象了一下她的样子，她漂亮而严厉的眼睛。她的眼睛会冷漠地从他身上移开，不再盯着他，不再把他像所有物一样圈在领地……  
杜若闭上眼睛，疲惫地将头向后靠，等待心中涌动的情绪消失。但是它们不会消失的，不是吗？你已经五年没有见过她了，可是再见到她的时候，不是还和第一次一样吗？这种痛苦而甘美的感情不是你心甘情愿的吗？  
他细细地叹了口气，放弃挣扎，说道：“加快速度，傍晚必须抵达伍德。”  
迎接他的是露易丝的宴席。  
坐定后，露易丝露出笑容，举起酒杯，大声祝贺他在希尔的工作顺利圆满。她对陪同的军官们说：“杜将军和我从联盟军校时就认识，那时候我就知道他是不可多得的人才，果然没有看错。北方守住，杜将军功不可没！我军有这等英才，是联盟之幸！”  
他坐在露易丝的左手边，被她的夸赞弄得局促不安。他动了动嘴唇，想说什么，但却被打断了，他听到露易丝意味深长地说：“只恨不是在我麾下，不然……”  
如醉酒一般的幸福感在这句话说出来之后被冷风吹散，露易丝是怀疑他为戈登守在北方，也会为戈登夺回北方。她不肯把吃到嘴里的肥肉吐出来，于是准备咬人了！  
几双眼睛全部盯着杜若，只盼从他嘴里听到效忠的话。但是杜若却说：“同为联盟尽绵薄之力，不分你我。”  
这群效忠露易丝的军官彻底失望，他们交换眼神，全都没有了主意。纷纷看向主帅，希望她能回转老同学的心意。露易丝又一次被一向顺从的杜若忤逆，这次竟然毫不意外。她仿佛不在意地举起酒杯，指着面前的一道菜说：“你们尝尝，在南方没有这样滋味浓郁的蘑菇。”  
她以前就喜欢菌类，尤其是蘑菇。杜若心神具碎地想。  
这次拒绝了她的拉拢，兴许已经得到了此前不敢去想象的结果。空气中依然弥漫着食物的香气和信息素的味道。他心不在焉地吃了几块切得极难看的牛肉，席间气氛沉闷，不时有带着敌意的目光传来，但是杜若却迟迟没有离开这个已经没有意义的宴席。  
最终，桌子上只剩下他们两个人。  
露易丝站起身，眺望远方的灯火：“刚来到伍德时，这里几乎荒无人烟。你在这里时间比我久，告诉我，这里在我到来之后，变化是不是很大？”  
杜若丢掉叉子，却没有起身，他垂着头说：“伍德的变化，在你到达之前就已经开始了。”  
露易丝因为激烈的感情而忘记克制自己的信息素，冬日的气息充斥了整个房间。杜若猛地吸了口气，那味道太过熟悉，太过令人渴望，几乎让他疼痛。不，他已经开始痛了，就像在冬天的风雪中大口呼吸那样的疼痛——为了生存渴望所必须的痛，从第一次到这一次，从未改变。


	6. 第六章

“你认为我的存在对北方没有任何好处？你认为我就是一个这样狭隘自大、只顾争夺地盘的贪婪之辈？你宁愿让戈登那个懦夫来占领这里？他给了你什么好处，你这样为他卖命？”露易丝握住他的肩膀，质问他，用她因愤怒而越发美丽的眼睛逼视着他。  
杜若与她对视，痛苦地叫道：“露丝……”  
露易丝听到这个称呼，顿时脱力，放开了他的肩膀，疲惫地说：“杜……我当你是极好的、唯一的朋友，你竟然这样看我。我想留在这里，不是为了……”她顿住了，没有说完那句“不是为了自己的利益，而是为了家族”。  
家族，杜若根本无法理解，他从未真的赞同过露易丝对家族荣耀的看重。他在军校时就说过“应该把联盟自由平等的光辉，散播到星球每个角落”。他坚决不与自己合作，也不是因为不相信自己没有能力，反而是害怕自己太有能力，反而会割据一方，对联盟的统一不利。  
杜若效忠的不是戈登，而是联盟。他早就说过了，可笑自己并没有听懂。  
露易丝长叹一声，心中有奇异的释然。她已经不想问他是否与戈登秘密联络——她很高兴戈登没有得到她一直想得到却没有得到的东西。这难道不可笑吗？现在承认自己一直渴望杜若的效忠，甚至比效忠更多——难道还有意义吗？  
杜若看着露易丝失魂落魄的表情，胆子突然大起来。既然他们的矛盾已经不可调和，为什么不干脆一了百了，让露易丝彻底认清自己，死个明白？他站起来，把手放到露易丝的肩膀上。她却好像对杜若的碰触无知无觉，伤心地说：“杜，我们认识快十年了。”  
杜若不敢相信，露易丝好像心软了，不再试图逼迫他，而是追忆以往的情分来。他迟疑了，或许事情没有他想得那么无可救药。然而刚刚喝下的酒与充斥鼻间的信息素，最重要的是露易丝对他们关系的珍视，都在催促他、指引他做出大胆的行径。他的手滑到露易丝的脑后，轻轻描绘抚摸她腺体的形状。  
露易丝因为这碰触哆嗦了一下，不敢置信地望着他。杜若着迷地盯着她，仿佛无法自制。他瞳孔放大，嘴唇微张，露出一个神魂颠倒的渴望模样。  
电光火石般的顿悟，她托住杜若的头，吻了他。感官仿佛被放大了，舔过对方嘴唇纹路时的触感极为丰富鲜明，露易丝忍不住加深加重这个吻，她推搡着杜若，把他抵在墙上，让他无处可逃。杜若张开了嘴——一个臣服的信号，这让她的Alpha头脑极度兴奋。露易丝捉住杜若放在她肩膀的手，按在自己胸前，然后胯部摆动，重重地将杜若彻底撞得贴到墙上。  
杜若兴奋地浑身颤抖，他的背紧贴冰冷的墙壁——这是为了支撑他自己，而后主动将腿插到露易丝双膝之间，挺腰与她厮磨。露易丝因为他的迎合而无法自控，她从嘴唇舔吻到下巴，吮吸喉结，将杜若的头按在她的颈窝，感受他因浓烈信息素轰炸而发出的颤抖呻吟。她一口咬在杜若的颈侧，让杜若的尖叫闷在嗓子里。他急喘了几声，说道：“我没有腺体。”  
露易丝含糊地笑了一声，双手将杜若的脸捧向自己，他们额头碰到一起，气息交融。杜若搂住了她，注视着那双因情欲而变暗的眼睛：“露丝，我……”  
露易丝的手指从耳后划到唇上，示意他噤声。她微微一笑，低声说：“你听到了吗？我的人在外面，他们也许怀疑你刺杀了我。”  
杜若慢慢转了转眼睛，随着灯光，一片水光潋滟。露易丝抚摸他的唇线，食指按在他的唇角。她说：“也许他们是对的，你真的在折磨我，也许就是想要杀了我。”  
杜若的目光有如实质一般盯着她的脸庞，就像第一次那样，如同春水，清冽温柔，绵绵无尽。他的眼睛生得太好，好到明摆着是在折磨她。  
“露丝……”杜若投降一样地吐出露易丝的名字，偏头吻了吻她的手指。  
热血分为两股，一股直冲天灵感，一股涌向下身，露易丝让杜若与自己贴得更近。她感到杜若也勃起了——好吧，早已。他们跌进由对方目光所织成的网中，下身无意识地互相磨蹭起来。  
被遗忘的亲卫队依然在紧闭的房间外焦灼地等待。露丝的个人终端不停蜂鸣闪烁，却一直没有得到回应。  
查德·斯图尔特冷静地说：“大家别慌，元帅正在劝他！杜若此人，特别尊敬元帅，单独谈说不定能策反成功。他是戈登的手下，又不是戈登的老婆，为什么要给他卖命刺杀元帅？”  
这话说得很没道理，然而这群人却很赞同地点头，其中一人大胆地说：“再说了，我们元帅这个长相，就算是戈登的老婆，也舍不得刺杀她吧？”  
大家悄悄地笑了，对元帅的安危放心得不行。  
查德成为副官之后，可以实时了解元帅的位置和周边情况。只有元帅特地关闭终端之后，查德的耳中才会一片安静。然而现在，她当然是忘记了自己还有个人终端这回事！可怜的副官快到容忍的极限了，短短半小时，他就经历了自从跟随元帅以来最大的困惑——她到底有几个情人？想破脑袋也想不到，元帅竟然还能和戈登手下受重视的Beta下属有情感纠葛。  
正当他佩服不已的时候，元帅噙着微笑走来出来，杜若紧随其后，竟然还都衣物完好，面容正常——不，仔细看嘴唇确实更红了。  
查德恨自己目力过人。  
露易丝与杜若好不容易从心醉神迷中清醒过来，就被露易丝的个人终端吓了一跳。露易丝决定出去和亲卫队报个平安，再“回卧室交谈”。  
杜若火热的心寒风中突突跳动，他的思想混沌，根本分不清今夕何夕。本不该属于Beta的情潮在体内涌动——露易丝是一个过分有魅力的Alpha，而且十分懂得如何运用。此时，他不再想“联盟的利益”与“和平的障碍”，只想得到所爱慕Alpha的爱抚，只想重新跌进那张温柔的网，拥抱那团玫瑰色的火焰，最好将自己全部燃烧，从皮肤燃烧到骨髓。


	7. 第七章

南方带来的工程师们技术太好，短短一个月，露易丝就基本恢复了以往的生活水平。她的房间与外面的酷寒截然不同。这里温暖如春，湿度适宜，甚至还有隐隐的花香拂面而来——这对缓解二人的情欲没有丝毫帮助。  
露易丝躺在那张极度柔软，棉织物堆积的大床上，朝杜若伸出手，让他一下跌进了自己怀中。杜若酒意上头，喉咙干渴，额头却在出汗。他枕在露易丝饱受称赞的胸脯上，一时之间宛如身在云端。他忍不住用脸颊去蹭，军装料子很粗糙，底下的胸脯却很柔软。露易丝被他蹭得哼了一声，却不躲避，反而又揉又压地重重抚摸他的脑袋。  
没有说出口的话和已经流出的汗全都蒸发在空气中。衣物的摩擦和喘息声是这间光线朦胧房间中唯一的响动。杜若的手指自发地去解露易丝的扣子，那金色的扣子上还有家族的暗纹，在暖黄色的灯光下流光溢彩。杜若坐在露易丝两腿之间摇了摇头，想要清醒一点。可是露易丝勾着嘴角，露出一个非常、非常糟糕的笑容。她握住杜若有点发抖的手指，说：“我来帮你，亲爱的。”  
露易丝捉着杜若的手顺着系着扣子的那条线游走，最终将那只手停在自己的腰带上。她暗示性地扭了一下腰，松开杜若，双手去解自己的扣子，就像在揭示一个激动人心的秘密。她的扣子全散了，深绿色的衣料映衬着雪白的皮肤，像是古老的诗歌。杜若盯着露易丝敞开上衣里的那道阴影，喉结滚动。露易丝注意到他的目光，轻笑了一声，将手放在那处轻轻抚摸，问他：“喜欢吗？”  
杜若不答话，将一只手掌覆在她的小腹，不紧不慢地向上游走，最终停留在胸前。然后停在那里，感受随着露易丝呼吸的起伏，还有他们汗液融合的滋味。他的另一只手将露易丝的上衣从肩头剥下来，唇印到她光裸的皮肤上。露易丝“唔”了一声，双手搂住杜若的腰，伸出舌头拨弄他的耳垂，渐渐地将他压下去，陷入软得不必要的床垫上。  
杜若的衣物被脱得差不多了，露易丝深棕色的发尾扫过他胸前敏感的皮肤，湿漉漉地一路舔吻到小腹，却停留在内裤的边缘。她在杜若肚脐附近吮吸着，品尝他汗水中的急切。杜若感到露易丝的鼻息吹到他的小腹，令他想要夹紧双腿，叫她永远在这里，又想叫她停止，停止这种悬在边缘的折磨。他祈求道：“露丝……”  
他未说出口的请求如此明显，露丝却故意装作听不懂，她想要折磨他：“杜，告诉我吧，你想要什么？”  
杜若无意识地向上挺腰，受不了这样的折磨，他表白道：“露丝，我要你。你知道，我想要的只有你。”  
露易丝满意了，她拉下杜若的内裤，让早已肿胀搏动的东西跳出来。她含住了他。  
杜若猛抽一口气，忍不住在露易丝的口腔冲撞。他想要仔细感受，却在锋利而混沌的快感中模糊了感官。腹肌紧绷，大腿的肌肉颤抖，他根本无法分神想自己是多么接近边缘。或许就差最后一下，他就要……  
露易丝退开了。听到杜若不满的呻吟时，她拍拍他汗湿的大腿，似乎是在安抚他。然后不知从何处拿出一管润滑油。她的上衣早就脱掉了，嘴唇紧闭，一只手抓住杜若的屁股，小臂的肌肉轮廓因用力十分明显。她的表情显示出她想要什么，她能得到什么，她一定会得到什么。露易丝用沾满润滑油的手指抚摸杜若穴口的褶皱，打着圈希望他放松。  
她的强硬让杜若兴奋不已，他迎向露易丝的手指，双腿急切大胆地在她身侧磨蹭。  
是啊，求你，快点。  
你想要她的牙齿咬住你的喉咙，你想要她的手指深深嵌入你的皮肉，再深一些，深到留下印记，每次呼吸都可以感觉到隐痛。这疼痛就是她渴求你的证据，你病态地想要这证据永远留存在身体里。就如你每次趁她不在意的时候猛吸她那令人疼痛又令人着迷的信息素一样，不是吗？  
露易丝的手紧紧捉住杜若的臀部，像每一个头脑发热、情欲勃发的Alpha渴望与爱人交媾一样渴望着杜若的身体。她控制着他，伤害着他，展示自己的力量，阻止他逃跑和犹豫。  
这个认知让杜若双眼闪亮，极度渴求。他想叫露易丝尽快进入他，占有他。他伸出双手，仿佛想要拥抱面前的Alpha，双腿挣动得更厉害了。杜若小腿的皮肤是蜜色的，在用力下，显露出肌肉的轮廓，此刻挂在露易丝雪白的皮肤上，在上面蹭出一片红来。这鲜明的颜色叫人不能多看，露易丝无法忍受，捉住杜若的小腿，挺腰进入了他。  
露易丝的动作很慢，让杜若能感受她的每一寸。她居高临下地看着他，分辨不出他是在忍耐还是在享受。慢慢鲜明的胀痛感在提醒杜若男性Beta并不是被进入的好人选。同时，这疼痛也在提醒着杜若，露易丝在用Alpha的方式在爱他。  
假如疼痛是露易丝给的，那么为什么不要呢？  
露易丝完全进入了他，但她却没有立刻动作。而是如看透了杜若一般，俯下身去，与杜若胸膛紧贴。杜若两只手滑动，感受露易丝火热的身躯，最终停在她的胸前，混乱地在乳房上揉弄。露易丝与杜若额头相抵，吐出一缕热气，低声问：“还受得住吗？”  
杜若搂住露易丝的脖子，嘴唇吻着她，双腿勾着她。他半眯着眼睛，自己动起来。经年作战的腰胯有力地摆动，穴口温柔而缠绵地吞吐着露易丝。  
露易丝抚摸他结实而汗湿的腰线，面对这样的诱惑无法自制，变得无法无天起来，她固定杜若的腰，又快又重地将自己埋进又抽出。思考离她远去，信息素的味道因情欲变得极为浓烈，这味道如同一把雪亮的刀劈进夜色一样，直接而有效地劈中杜若。  
他想：“这就是Omega们在她身上闻到的味道吗？”他克制不住地呻吟起来。  
杜若对露易丝的顺从体现在很多方面，比如，当他被捉住小腿或者固定住腰的时候，就完全不会挣动。他乐意服从露易丝的命令，确保自己全身柔软地被露易丝进出。他紧紧抱住露易丝，好像在渴求更深刻的触摸，恐惧紧密交合时的分离。  
露易丝低头，拿开自己放在杜若腰上的手，拨开他汗湿贴紧额头的黑发，吻去他鼻尖上闪烁的汗珠，问他：“你喜欢吗？”  
杜若喘息了一下，朦胧地看着露易丝充满情欲和力量的脸，恍惚地说：“露丝，我喜欢，我很喜欢，我喜欢你。”  
他仿佛没有意识到自己说的话，又好像说出这句话已经耗尽了全部的力气。  
他高潮了。  
紧绷的身体在暖黄的灯下闪耀着汗水的光芒，颤抖的肌肉和喉音一同有一刻的静止。高潮的时间被一直动作的露易丝拉长，她因为杜若的高潮而无比满足，因为她早就打定主意要他神魂颠倒，不能自已。  
杜若在高潮的余韵中抚摸露易丝的耳朵，抚摸她的侧脸，抚摸她的腺体，贴紧她的身体感受与她柔软肌肤的摩擦。他幸福地说：“露丝，我想让你高潮，为了我高潮。”  
露易丝低吼一声，咬住他的颈侧，紧随其后。  
她在成结之前撤出杜若的身体，不满足地将杜若翻了个身，粗暴地将他压在身下，覆在他背上，一口咬住他的后颈，品尝涌出的鲜血。  
杜若小声地吸气，向后蹭她的结，好像在表达臣服。  
露易丝等待自己完全冷静后才放开杜若，她倒在床上，搂住杜若。他们身体交缠，皮肤紧贴，因为出汗而互相吸住。她说：“杜，你真是不可思议。”  
杜若微微笑着，那双如春水般的眼睛注视着她，好像爱了她很久。


	8. 第八章

与露易丝的独断不同，戈登的军队里派系林立，甚至连主帅本人都以派系为标准评价军官。所以军队人心不聚，不能令行禁止是常有的事。那天帝国军队压境之时，养尊处优的军官们大惊失色。无法得到指挥官统一的命令，士兵中谣言四起，最终不战反退。班奈特·戈登在这时候总算想起自己手下还有杜若这种听话肯干的军官。他命杜若守住北方，自己却以身体虚弱为借口逃亡南方。  
杜若的人际交往圈并不复杂，但是却关系不错。在夺回北方这条战线上，他失去了不少朋友。这些人都和他理想相似，想要守住联盟的胜利果实，都以贯彻联盟自由平等的理念为己任。他逃过了死亡，更不敢遗忘理想。联盟几十年来看似和平，实则风雨飘摇，很多人都感到联盟慢慢偏移以往的轨道，却无力回天。其实联盟从刚诞生的那一刻开始，自由的理想就是漂浮的云，地基却是旧贵族的财富和权力，现在的局面，是无可避免的。  
持续的抗争和瓦解贵族的统治是杜若这类人选择的道路，可他偏偏又遇到了个露易丝。他的爱情让这反抗无法持续下去也无法停止，叫他宁愿在这一刻抛却理智，毫不犹豫地跟随露易丝·斯图尔特——一个潜在的敌人。但他现在所拥有的选择其实少之又少，名义上虽然是戈登的下属，但是他与戈登的汇报信件等显然都受到露易丝的审查。而所有的报告都在寄给戈登后石沉大海。而露易丝·斯图尔特是一个比班奈特·戈登更可怕的军人，她绝对有能力将北方变成斯图尔特的北方，来增添“家族的荣耀”。  
假如戈登接管北方，或许不会比露易丝更好，但是……现在想这些似乎已经没有意义了，因为就在这个混乱的晚上，班奈特·戈登的死讯从中部城市多尔传来——他死在多尔的中心医院里。  
戈登确实身体不大好，可也不至于就在今年一命呜呼了。  
露易丝不紧不慢地吃早餐，对这条新闻不置一词。  
查德·斯图尔特是一个兢兢业业、循规蹈矩的副官，不该看的绝不多看，不该听的避之不及，但是却无法控制自己的想象。他在完全被迫的情况下得知昨晚杜若在元帅房里留宿，这也就罢了，他早上还知道杜若现在还在房里呢！  
他站在元帅身侧，臂弯上挂着毛巾，陪元帅浏览新闻，这些事都极为平常，今天却令他惴惴不安。杜若不会突然从房里冲出来吧？他不会被自己发现之后恼羞成怒，吹枕头风叫元帅把自己给处理了吧？  
露易丝擦了擦嘴，微笑着对查德说：“叫厨房做白米粥，煮得稠一些，鸡蛋煎得嫩些。其他水果撤掉，只放香蕉在这里。”  
查德忙不迭一溜小跑离开了，下定主意写信给谢林的斯图尔特家，叫他们抓紧寄家政机器人过来，机器人不怕拒绝元帅奇怪的用餐要求——这里哪里能找到大米？这里又不是东南热带地区！  
露易丝当然没有考虑过这个问题，她在吃饭上随心所欲惯了，又是在城里长大，从没在意过物产问题。今天早上，杜若睡得太熟，她自己起床做例行锻炼，吃饭读新闻简报，却一直惦记着床上的杜若。原来在联盟中央军校时，她胃口不大好，杜若经常做了饭来找她。里面经常有“白米粥”，他说这粥“滋养脾胃，十分温暖”，劝她多喝几口。  
她昨晚把人折腾了一宿，早上起来，知道要照顾杜若的脾胃和直肠。选择这粥，倒是有几分道理。这方面虽然考虑到了，但是却没想到，杜若是东方人，谢林又商品贸易发达，买到大米当然容易，然而在酷寒的北方……  
杜若孤零零地从床上醒来，意识到他已经一丝不挂地抱着被子睡了不知多久，他可怜的衣物依然散乱地扔在地板上。窗帘密不透风地盖着，露易丝只开了光线聊胜于无的床头灯——这一切都不能给他提供“现在是什么时间”的任何线索。正当他迷惑不解的时候，露易丝房间的人工智能却不知为何被启动了——好吧，谢林工程师们总会保证，就算是在电力都成问题的北方，人工智能都必须是最先恢复的技术之一。  
“先生，请您保持现在的位置，我将会通知后勤人员送来干净的衣物。”正当杜若痛苦地挪动，试图捡起地上皱巴巴的衣服时，人工智能温和地提醒道。  
“露易丝·斯图尔特元帅正在接近。”几秒后，那声音又响起来了，这次的消息没有上一次那样让人镇定。  
“杜，你睡得很熟，所以我没有叫醒你。”露易丝探进一个脑袋，看了看杜若，而后钻了进来，手里拿着新的军装。  
杜若张着眼睛，却似乎什么也没有看。他“嗯”了一声，伸出一只手接过军装，却没有立即穿上。他轻声说：“元帅，谢谢你。”  
露易丝听到“元帅”二字脸色就变了，她甩了甩头，从鼻子里哼了一声，想说刻薄的话却忍住了。顿了顿，她说：“穿上衣服，起来吃饭吧。”  
杜若那双黑白分明的眼睛仍然望着她，颈侧的咬痕还没消退，他说：“好的。”  
露易丝气冲冲地出了门，唾弃刚刚那个忐忑的自己。以前怎么就没看出来，杜若是个狼心狗肺的渣B，睡过人之后这么薄情寡义！露易丝愤愤地想，就算杜若是对两人的政治见解不同有顾虑，昨晚不也是抛却一切来了一场很棒的性爱吗？露易丝已经想好，她不会干涉杜若的政治倾向，不会逼迫他做出不情愿的决定。结果一醒来这小子就像不认账一样，让露易丝连句温软的话也说不出来。  
又或者是我昨晚上太粗暴了吗？  
这个念头出现的那一瞬间，露易丝感到自己完了，各种意义上的。  
杜若出来的时候，露易丝坐在桌子边处理文件。她感到杜若出来，于是抬头指了指自己对面，示意他坐下吃早餐。杜若用着不早不晚的“早餐”——这顿饭里的白米粥换成了小米粥。他没有吃饭的心情，却下意识不想拂露易丝的意思，只好有一口没一口地抿。  
“戈登死了。”露易丝突然说。  
杜若腕子抖了一下，失声叫道：“什么？”  
露易丝见他失态，冷笑了一声：“他病得连联盟的北方都不要了，可想病情一定极重。现在遗憾离世，也不是出乎意料的事情吧。杜将军为什么这么惊讶？”  
杜若听了她的话，半晌没出声，汤匙叮咚一下磕到碗沿，沉进碗底。这段话太冷淡疏离了，露易丝心想。经过昨晚的翻云覆雨，她对杜若的怒火不知怎么的消了大半，连带着说句重话都觉得有些过分。  
她抚慰道：“杜，不过是戈登死了，你并没有就此失去职位。我帮你给军部报告，来为我做事吧。”说完咂摸一下，这样的安慰杜若必然不爱听。她转而说道：“你要是不喜欢呆在北方，就在我的引荐下去军部做事，谢林的环境也很好。”  
杜若觉得腰酸腿软，脖子后颈哪儿都在痛，猛地听到露易丝的温言软语，竟然生出一种恍惚感。露易丝向来我行我素，现在竟然懂得说出“你要是不喜欢”这样的话，让杜若一时之间有种被娇宠的感觉。  
这种感觉当然是不正确的。更何况，戈登死了这个事实，让露易丝话里话外，笃定地把北方当做自己的地盘。


	9. 第九章

杜若感到一阵绝望，前途未卜的感觉紧紧捉住了他。  
现今北方的命运已经被斯图尔特们牢牢掌控，留下来与回谢林其实都没什么两样。  
其实联盟的命运何曾真正掌握在他这种人手里呢？不过是之前的战争给了他错觉，让他以为可以利用北方为根据地，让联盟真正开始瓦解大家族的专制。但这样的想法显然过分急切，不符合实际情况。  
他犯了错误，但是所幸这种误入歧途的想法只影响了他一个人的命运。  
杜若沉思了半天没有答话，露易丝感到有些不安。她说：“据我所知，玛丽娅·戈登今天下午就会抵达希尔，假如你想继续回戈登家族任职……”  
这话说出来她自己都觉得有些可笑。  
玛丽娅·戈登。  
杜若记得这个名字。他突然感觉这一早上的恍惚都不见了，他现在变得很确定了。他绝对不想在这个时候离开正在建设中的北方——除了联合与统一，联盟的发展当然也至关重要。  
“露丝，我想留在这儿，可以吗？”杜若喝下一大口粥，声音变得中气十足。  
露易丝狐疑地盯着他：“当然。”  
他甚至笑了一下，和一分钟之前的自己判若两人。原来紧绷的肩头放松下来，因为身体酸痛和困倦而半眯着的眼睛也睁大了。这幅样子甚至显得有些神采奕奕起来。  
他吃完饭，十分礼貌地表示不再打扰她工作，转而申请去“通信工程研究中心”考察。露易丝实在琢磨不透这个人的转变，她注视着杜若脖子上的咬痕，点了点头。  
杜若在一个半小时之后发来了这几天的安排表，是的，是他自己的日程安排表申请表。他在申请表里叫她“长官”，并且对自己之前对北方建设的疏忽感到抱歉。他说，据了解，北方具有很大的能源潜能，应该加紧建设才好。  
突然，之前的问题都不是什么问题了。  
一个礼拜之后，军部正式任命露易丝为北方军区的统帅。消失许久的希尔市长突然就大张旗鼓地登门拜访——谁都不能因为亚历山大·伯利兹是个审时度势的男人就怨恨他不是？  
杜若的考察工作随着联盟的各项任命而结束了。  
他被任命为北方战后发展委员会附属机构战略科学设备处处长，办公地点在希尔。北方战后发展委员会并不属于露易丝·斯图尔特元帅的职权范围。她听了这个任命气得咬了一下牙，暗自想到底是哪位军部官员发现了杜若？又为什么把杜若原先带领的士兵编入了她的军队，却单单将杜若摘了出去？杜若又是怎么和联盟发展委员会扯上了关系？  
恢复生产的北方很快发展出不少游乐项目，“和蔼亲切”的希尔现任市长兼北方战后发展委员会副主席亚历山大·伯利兹经常赶去“与民同乐”。他身材圆润，脖子短粗，鼻子又红又大，但年近六十仍皮肤光滑，面色红润，声音中气十足，时不时就能发表一番动人肺腑的演讲。战前，他的天赋没给他带来多少好处，毕竟戈登这样的人，根本不会把他放在眼里。  
重要的是，亚历山大·伯利兹是不会愚蠢到以为自己能在战争中捞到好处的。那些打打杀杀保卫领土的事情就留给军人去做嘛。现在战后建设，正能用得上自己精明的商人头脑。他在一个不知是谁请的的晚宴中微醺着想。  
一个黑色头发的男人突然从外头的黑夜中走进来，他是个Beta，身材高挑，体格有些纤细。身上的大衣全是寒气，同时给了伯利兹市长一个寒光四射的微笑。  
“阁下就是亚历山大·伯利兹市长了吧？我是顾止，联盟发展委员会委派的北方战后发展委员会临时委员长。”说完，他与伯利兹握手，那触感和力道让伯利兹感到凉得发颤。  
说是临时，这幅样子，很明显就是来示威呀。伯利兹因酒精而迟钝的大脑慢吞吞地转。他谨小慎微地笑着，像是很腼腆似的：“顾委员长好，在下正是亚历山大·伯利兹。联发委的消息是您后天才到。谁知道您这么体恤我们，早到了免得我们手忙脚乱不好开展工作。”  
顾止微微一笑，将手从伯利兹保养得宜，过分亲热的手掌中抽出来。他咧嘴笑了，棕黑色的眼睛和雪白的牙齿一起闪闪发光：“伯利兹市长客气，只是分内之事。今天只是与同僚会晤，还望明天您带我四处逛逛，了解情况。”  
伯利兹认定顾止不是个好相处的人，可是委员长抛出橄榄枝，就算摸不着头脑也不敢不接。他硬着头皮说：“那是当然。”  
顾止与伯利兹寒暄几句就离开了，甚至连茶也没喝。  
露易丝·斯图尔特总算明白联盟发展委员会在打什么算盘，先前的疑问也解开了。  
顾止是她的老相识，他们在联盟中央军校是同学，准确说来，顾止比他们高一届。因为顾止和杜若在同一个社团，又是同乡，所以关系格外好。顾止在军校的时候就透露出野心勃勃的一面，但却和温和平静的杜若非常聊得来，还让杜若简直是一股脑地接受了自己的政治理想。  
顾止是军部要员，却突然转行到自己的地盘做起了工程建设，还特地挑了杜若做手底下的处长。  
很明显就是冲着她露易丝·斯图尔特来的。  
想到这儿，她没忍住龇了龇牙。  
迎接顾止的宴席十分盛大，露易丝抑制住自己迟到的冲动，和杜若一同准时到达现场。这几天杜若似乎显得很有精神，很有干劲，好像又找回了理想。而且，最重要的是，对之前发生的事情，他只字不提。人前叫她“元帅”、“长官”，人后用那双春水般的眼睛凝视她，喊她“露丝”。当她忍不住去吻他的时候，他十分顺从，甚至显得饥渴，但每一次都脱身而去了。  
宾客双方致辞后，露易丝用余光看着边上依旧稳重的杜若。默想他究竟什么时候会忍不住找“学长”谈天说地。  
顾止过来了，他今天依然穿着那件黑色衬衫，他望着露易丝和杜若很高兴地说：“一别六年，杜若，露易丝，两位还好吗？”  
露易丝紧盯着他，勾起嘴角：“顾学长，好久不见。怎么弃武从文了？”  
顾止很爽快地笑了，坦率地说：“只要能为联盟做贡献，本人是不在乎做什么工作的。我想杜若也是一样。”  
杜若也笑得很畅快，他点了点头：“是的。”  
他简直笑得像小孩一样，这让露易丝极度不快。顾止还亲口承认是自己让杜若进入发展委员会，而且笃定杜若不会介意！  
她烦躁地想骂人，只好挪了挪脚，来掩饰这种尴尬。虽然现在的氛围就像是他俩想说什么而自己在这不方便似的，露易丝依然稳稳地横在两人之间。  
一阵骚动从门廊传来，人堆里走出个明艳动人的女性Omega。  
天哪，玛丽娅·戈登。  
露易丝·斯图尔特在这一刻，感到自己的人生糟糕透了。她竟然被愚蠢、自大、轻浮的玛丽娅·戈登摆了一道！  
玛丽娅·戈登穿着绣银线的黑裙子，却尽量袒胸露乳，让人看到她那璀璨的水晶项链放荡地深入乳沟。她的帽子摘掉了，深黑的头发上除了白色玫瑰空无一物。她把眉毛压得很低，绿色的眼睛又大又美，唇上没什么血色。她楚楚可怜地说：“露易丝，天哪。”  
别人都为了她感到同情，纷纷看向这场绯闻的另一位主角。  
露易丝恨得咬牙切齿，这个得意的小婊子，她知道自己穿黑色面带病容的时候最美！而堂哥死了，她正好可以穿华丽的黑裙，或许她此刻正得意洋洋呢！


	10. 第十章

玛丽娅·戈登并不能说是数一数二的美人，可是矫揉造作的功夫一点也没拉下。她弱风扶柳般地朝冷笑的露易丝走来，仿佛要倒下一样扶住露易丝的小臂：“露易丝，见到你是这几天唯一的好事了。”  
她仰头望着露易丝，好像自己是认真的一样。  
露易丝浸淫谢林社交圈多年，这样的做派简直令她熟悉到作呕。她听见自己说道：“玛丽娅小姐，我对您兄弟的离去深表遗憾。”  
“哦，露易丝。我实在慌得不知怎么办，心里只能想到来找你呀！”玛丽娅·戈登，这个精于谋算的Omega，她特地微微侧脸，好让摄像机拍到她那深情款款，悲苦无措的脸。其实按照现在的科技水准，这样的举动可以说是毫无必要。  
露易丝温文尔雅地笑了：“当然，玛丽娅小姐，我随时为您效劳。”  
顾止从露易丝身后迎上来，依旧笑得十分热情，他伸出那只纤细的手欢迎戈登小姐：“戈登小姐，很高兴您来了。”  
接着，他握着玛丽娅的手，转向人群扬声解释道：“玛丽娅·戈登小姐是联盟发展委员会指派的北方战后发展委员会特别委员，暂定任北方战后发展委员会副委员长。”  
震惊的人群还没缓过劲来，他就把玛丽娅介绍给了亚历山大·伯利兹与杜若等人。态度随和，热情恰到好处，玛丽娅·戈登的社交才能俘获了大部分人的心。  
杜若并没有参与过谢林圈子里的活动，实际上，他只接触过班奈特·戈登与露易丝，露易丝十分傲慢，自然不是善于阿谀讨好之辈，而戈登则从来没在下属面前展现出亲切随和的一面。所以他一时之间，为玛丽娅·戈登的热情洋溢感到目瞪口呆。  
他第一次握住贵族圈子里Omega的整个手掌而不是高傲、漫不经心的四指。玛丽娅娇声叫他“杜处长”，并且带着一种楚楚可怜的微笑希望他“以后多多关照”。她还异常真诚地夸赞杜若“美丽的漆黑眼睛”与“悦耳的男中音”，而且在说这些对外表的赞美之语时，甚至没有丝毫的忸怩。  
她挽着露易丝的臂膀，因宴席和人们的陪伴感到快乐，但是压低的眉毛却透露出愁绪，提醒别人这个思虑周到，温暖热情的Omega刚刚经历了丧兄之痛。这时候，谁都不再想她的到来是因为戈登家族想在北方分一杯羹，转而可怜起这个柔弱的Omega来，还纷纷猜测她与露易丝何时结婚。  
杜若看着露易丝僵硬的手臂和明显不享受的表情，心里突然想，假如露易丝顺应自己和家族的期待成长为一个Omega，是不是就会变成玛丽娅·戈登这幅八面玲珑的样子。情绪都是用来操控别人而非自己，目的藏在美丽的服饰和高超的谈话技巧后。  
更何况，玛丽娅·戈登绝非善类。现在的职位，可大可小，所以她才能让大家放松警惕，以为她只是来北方追逐爱情，治疗心碎。但是联想到之前有意识放出的绯闻，几乎可以肯定她老早之前就想对北方横插一脚。这样看来，实在不容小觑。  
杜若忧心忡忡地喝酒，刚刚为了发展委员会开心的心情已经一去不复返。这样看来，北方又会变成几大家族利益博弈的战场，原来一文不名的北方即将因为极速涌入的人流、金钱和技术有飞速的发展，或者扭曲。  
“杜，我想你已经喝的很多了。”露易丝与杜若贴得很近。  
杜若面色微红，看着露易丝的眼神有一点迷茫，他低声说：“露丝，玛丽娅·戈登到任北方，你事前完全不知情吗？”  
露易丝扬了一下眉毛，只觉得可笑：“整件事情我都不知道，我甚至没有收到发展委员会的草拟文件。他们一声不吭就做了决定！”  
谢林那里想必博弈得非常厉害，但是斯图尔特家族怎么会没有听到半点风声。杜若紧闭嘴唇，皱着眉头思考现在的形势。  
联盟高层有些人想针对斯图尔特家族。  
而顾止和玛丽娅·戈登绝对参与其中。  
这两句话在心中滚了一下，他看着露易丝异常清醒的眼睛，发现她比自己早一步想明白。  
而杜若现在却在这个与露易丝作对的地方工作，他一时悲从中来，凝视露易丝因酒气和暖意而显得火热的目光，他又一次觉得面前的人很脆弱。  
就像原来在军校时候一样，她很美、很高傲、极度出色，然而很脆弱。  
他们俩谁也没说话，静默地待了一会儿。玛丽娅·戈登就像鸟儿归巢一样，回来笑着挽住露易丝的胳膊，说着不痛不痒的闲话，却用余光打量杜若，没有发现杜若脸上有任何异样，她抿着嘴笑了。  
“天哪，看那个角落里穿着褐色的年轻人，我在星球网络上见过他。露易丝，你为什么不给我介绍一下呢？”那个年轻人是亚历山大·伯利兹的儿子詹姆斯·伯利兹，在文艺创作——或者说引起公众注意这方面格外优秀。就算是一直生活在北地，严寒也没有冰封他作诗的热情。他这类人向来受戈登家族的喜爱，玛丽娅·戈登的“裙下之臣”中也有很多这些“文艺人士”。  
露易丝漫不经心地和玛丽娅离开了，她在走向那位“诗人”的路上压低了声音恶狠狠地说：“我不会允许你在希尔横插一脚！”  
玛丽娅把耳朵蹭过去，好像露易丝是在讲什么情话一样。她把翠绿的眼珠轻轻一转，露出一个调情的笑。她没有回答露易丝，而是勾着她的手臂来到了詹姆斯·伯利兹面前。  
回到卧室，露易丝心烦意乱地把所有的灯都关掉了。她独自坐在黑暗中，希望自己能放空一会儿。可是Alpha的敏锐感官却不肯放过她，很快她的眼睛适应了黑暗，她的耳朵开始捕捉微弱的电流声，她的嗅觉开始……  
她的嗅觉。  
几天之前，她在这里，闻到自己信息素的凶猛地涌出。如同有意识一样侵略和占有杜若——一个男性Beta。冲动和激情并不是她的一贯作风，可是那天她甚至连话都说不出来了。  
怎么说都是杜若的错吧。  
他太温和，太平静，太理所当然。他一贯是微笑的，那微笑也不像她见过的很多微笑一样虚伪，而是真诚的。但是时间久了，你会想要的比微笑多很多，然而他能给你的仍然是微笑。  
他甚至不会调情。  
那天晚上从他眼中看到的渴求明明是真的，那天晚上他的顺从和激动明明也是真的。  
可他不仅是第一次露出那种表情，而且也从未暗示过自己有这种想法。  
露易丝皱着眉头，她的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光。  
是啊，她想到了一些旧事。


	11. 第十一章

谢林的夏夜。  
学院在举行化装舞会，空气里满是果香、酒气和香水味。杜若却不在那群人当中，他要去赴秘密的约会。  
他大口呼吸，夏天的湿润空气令人心情愉悦。  
他站在露易丝宿舍的楼下。  
他抬头。  
露易丝坐在窗户上，她穿着裙子，小腿垂下来，脚背绷直，鞋尖指向杜若。  
露易丝在笑。  
露易丝向他招手，然后起身消失在窗边。  
电梯开门的瞬间，露易丝的门就开了，她含笑倚在柜子上，看着杜若进门。  
杜若脚步轻柔地走进来，他今天穿了便装，柔软的棉织物堆在腰间，整个人都变得气质柔软起来，不像平时穿军服那样有棱有角。  
他看着露易丝兴高采烈的样子，目光不由自主变得热烈：“你的裙子非常衬眼睛的颜色。”  
露易丝并非不习惯别人对自己外表的夸赞，相反，她是太习惯了，因此容易忽略其中蕴含的情感。以往的她会得意地眨眼，转而谈论这条裙子的材质，以显示自己当然知道这条冰蓝绸缎的裙子与自己的蓝眼睛多么相配。  
但是身在学院的她，已经很久没有听过这样的赞美之词。实际上，她知道自己还是很美——转变为Alpha不能消除这个事实。然而，她却从未从杜若嘴里听到半个称赞自己美貌的词语。现在他热烈的语气让露易丝明白，自己的美丽是从一开始，一直到现在持续影响着杜若的，他并不是无所察觉或就算知道了也觉得不在乎，而是真真切切受了影响的。  
并且他从未提起过。  
她微笑起来，示意杜若跟着她，走动时杜若穿着薄裤子的大腿擦过露易丝水一样滑的裙子，发出悉悉索索的声音。于是他落后一步，欣赏裙子在腰处的收束，蓝色的缎带柔软地缠绕住她的腰，仿佛一种暗示。  
杜若摇摇头，觉得不能再想，暗笑自己太容易受到暗示。裙子不过是一种装束，不应该把它当做信号，也不该轻易认为穿它的人必然拥有某种特质。  
露易丝在镜子前坐下，用寻常没有的甜蜜声音说：“这么说你喜欢咯？”  
杜若笔直地站在她身后，镜子只能照到他的下巴：“当然，很美。”  
远处传来音乐声，圆舞曲的特征依稀可辨，他俩都没听过这首曲子。  
但没有人在乎，两人沉默着享受了一会儿音乐。  
露易丝拿出一个红色丝绒的大盒子，她的微笑消失了。她一手攥着钥匙，却保持着离锁眼还很远的距离。她紧闭双唇，握着钥匙的手却不肯再前进半分。  
“我出生的时候，斯图尔特家族花园的玫瑰正盛，在太阳下娇艳如火。我母亲给我取名‘露丝’，希望我像玫瑰一样美丽热烈。”露易丝轻声说，握着钥匙的手纹丝不动。  
杜若像没有察觉到她恍惚的语气一样，声音里有很明显的明快：“你确实没有辜负你母亲的期待。”  
露易丝紧闭双唇，将钥匙丢到桌上，金属的钥匙与木头相撞，发出清脆的响动，比遥远的圆舞曲更清楚也更现实。  
杜若将手撑到桌子上，似乎想捡起钥匙，但停住了。这个姿势让他全身将露易丝笼罩在身下，于是离她的颈侧更近，这样以来，少女尚未完全发育的腺体中隐约透出的信息素，就变得不容忽视。  
这是他第一次闻到露易丝的信息素，他控制住不让自己大口吸气，却无法摆脱那种如冬日吸入风雪般疼痛的感觉。这样锐利的信息素，是远古丛林法则在文明社会的留存。他看着露易丝稍显柔软的轮廓，不敢相信这么猛烈的信息素竟然是从她的腺体散发的。  
在这几秒当中，露易丝没有动弹，但嘴角却悄悄翘了起来，却不是寻常少女明媚的笑容，这个笑容显得冷酷而凶狠：“杜，你忘了我是Alpha。”  
杜若猛然清醒，他现在离露易丝的腺体不足十厘米，足以被认定成挑衅。  
他慌忙向后退，但是撑在桌上的手却被露易丝捉住了：“杜，你闻到了吗？我的信息素是什么味道？”  
杜若慌乱不已，又不能大力挣动——其实是他下意识不愿忤逆露易丝的愿望，于是他小口吸了一下突然变得浓烈的信息素，在强烈的眩晕下勉强开口：“露易丝，你闻起来像雪一样。”  
露易丝从鼻子里哼了一声：“我母亲希望我像鲜花和阳光，我却变成了冬日。”  
若是平常，杜若会察觉露易丝语气中的痛苦和不甘，但现在的他被露易丝的信息素刺激得头昏脑涨，既因为生物本能感到痛苦，又在这绵绵的痛苦下感到无尽的诱惑，无暇辨认露易丝微妙的情绪，求饶道：“露易丝，你的信息素闻起来很痛。”  
这话原本没什么道理，但是露易丝却听懂了。她是个强大的Alpha，令普通人闻到她的信息素都会感到威胁，甚至体会到真实的生理疼痛。但她并没有放手，而是在杜若的痛苦中感到一丝快意，她第一次有意识地释放信息素，沉声问：“是吗？”  
杜若终于受不住，开始轻微地挣扎起来，但是这个Alpha却无意放手，越捉越紧，无疑将他当成了需要征服的猎物。杜若感到万分后悔，他实在不该无意间挑衅露易丝，令这个本就敏感的Alpha生出被看轻的想法。  
正当他进退维谷之时，露易丝却放手了。  
杜若正心乱如麻，竟然一时不察仍然待在原来的地方，保持着笼罩在露易丝上方的尴尬姿势。露易丝慢慢转过脸，对他微微一笑，声音在铺天盖地的信息素中更加冷硬，如冷刃相接：“杜若，你生得这么强壮，怎么连和我比试一下力气也不敢？”  
杜若听了这话，却不答，正视她的眼睛，用惯常的温柔口气说：“你的唇色与以往不同。”  
他原本以为这个Alpha是感到受到了挑衅，其实不然，她是陷入了对自己身份的不确定，甚至也许是感到自我厌憎。Alpha的本能是征服和掠夺，其实在她以为自己是Omega的年月里，这样的本能也并没有隐匿，她明艳聪颖，又家世显赫，想要什么都如探囊取物，因此总是志得意满。而现在需要她夺取的东西已经不同了，以往那样轻而易举的胜利不再眷顾她，本性却不会改变，因此她总觉得失落和不满足，进而对自己产生怀疑。  
杜若不知该如何解决这样的问题，只好转移话题，无法判断自己的行为是否会对这个脆弱的Alpha产生影响，他并没有移动。  
露易丝惊讶于这突然的话题转变，那股支配她的冷酷本能忽然消失了，原本猛烈的信息素释放减慢至正常水平，她从盯着猎物的冷酷Alpha变为不知所措的少女。这突然的气氛变化让杜若松了一口气，却忍不出加重呼吸，追逐渐渐淡去的风雪余韵。  
露易丝莞尔一笑：“我在整理一些过去的玩意儿，你帮我打开吧。”说罢向钥匙努努嘴，示意杜若取来它，打开那个困扰她的红盒子。  
在杜若拿到钥匙，正要打开的时候，她紧紧盯着盒子，看起来有无限的热望，但她却用不经意的语气说：“如果没什么用，也就不必留着了。”   
盒子打开，在灯光下显出璀璨的光华——这是露易丝13岁生日时家人朋友送她的珠宝。她注视着钻石瑰丽的色泽，那个晚上的情景仍然历历在目。很奇怪，明明她是在生日会之后几个月才经历那令人震惊的转变，但却总觉得那晚才是一切的转折点。


	12. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的触摸轻得如同一缕叹息。

杜若早就知道斯图尔特家族既有旧贵族的底子，又有军部的重要位置，还手握各类新式企业，资本雄厚非常。但是这满盒子的珠宝比所有的传闻都来得真切，宝石夺目的光辉几乎烫伤他的手指。  
背后传来露易丝平静的声音：“这是我13岁生日的时候收到的珠宝，里面有一个红宝石，我特别喜爱，因为它的色泽就像玫瑰，我甚至期待在婚礼上戴着它。”她笑了一下，是低沉的喉音：“可笑的幻想。”  
杜若转过身，为露易丝自嘲的语气伤心：“你现在也才17岁，但是谈起13岁生日，就好像已经过去很多年了。”他顿了一下，又说：“更何况，幻想婚礼并不可笑。”  
杜若为了她的不快感到伤心，这个发现令露易丝感到新奇。这种新奇冲淡了她对过去的怨怼，她走上前去，抚摸13岁时十分喜爱的宝石，噙着笑问：“是吗？那你幻想过自己的婚礼吗，杜？”  
杜若看着露易丝的侧脸，不知为何突然非常心痛。  
他说：“是的，我5岁的时候，曾经想和我的妹妹结婚。”  
话音刚落，露易丝大笑起来。杜若有些无措，继续解释：“我妹妹差我三岁，她不爱笑，我母亲说她眼睛冰冷，将来很难得到爱慕。于是我就对母亲说，我会和她结婚。”  
露易丝看着杜若柔软的黑发和温柔的眼睛，怎么也想不到他怎么会有眼睛冰冷的妹妹，不由说：“你妹妹和你长得像吗？”杜若沉吟了一下，她补充道：“如果像你，怎么也不会少人爱慕，你生得很柔和。”  
杜若的脸烧起来，话也说不连贯：“她，她和我生得不同，但样貌是有些相似的。”  
露易丝明白了，他妹妹是个Omega，于是她笑意不减地说：“你这只能说是奉献，远称不上幻想。”说罢笑吟吟地盯着杜若，等他回答。杜若无法拒绝，只好硬着头皮说：“我母亲有一对双鱼玉佩，还存着一匹绣鸳鸯双面缠枝莲纹缎面……”他的声音渐渐低下去。露易丝暗笑他的羞赧，点了点头：“嗯，看来有这种幻想是正常的。”  
杜若不知为什么她的心情突然变好，却对这样的变化非常高兴，忙不迭地点点头。  
露易丝盯着杜若漆黑的头发，突然感觉这个人和她以往遇到的人全都不同。以前她与人交往，总是虚与委蛇的时候多，像这样为她的难过而伤心，又为她的开心而愉快的人少之又少。当然，她十多岁的时候，就有仰慕者，从来不缺少赞美和迎合，但他们总是有目的，这样单纯的情谊对她来说很新奇。  
她像是得到了新的首饰，忍不住要试戴欣赏，于是她轻轻拨动那颗红宝石，轻快地说：“你看它是不是和我的嘴唇颜色相配？杜，把这条项链帮我戴上。”  
杜若愣了一下，继而小心地将红宝石项链从盒子里拿起，在露易丝洁白的脖子后扣住。冰冷的宝石贴住肌肤时，露易丝忍不住轻微地哆嗦了一下。她走到镜子前，在短短几秒之内，宝石已经暖如体温，镜子里的她似乎与第一次戴上宝石时没有分别。这四年如同一场幻梦。  
露易丝注意到，她的脸颊上缺少血色。于是仿佛又回到了四年前那个骄傲的夜晚，她用只有小女孩才会用的半是恼怒半是撒娇的语气说：“我的腮红呢？”  
杜若在她身后，像是真的成了仆人，将那个玫瑰纹饰的盒子递给了端坐在镜子前的少女。她已经完全沉浸在自己的思绪中，接过腮红，轻轻打开，嫣红的粉尘轻轻扬起，淡淡的香涌向鼻尖——她知道如果凑近，那香味就会变得馥郁，这是斯图尔特玫瑰的味道。  
“我母亲喜爱脂粉，这是她的配方。”露易丝噙着笑，依然低头浸在香雾当中，“我们家有一个化妆品牌，但我这个不同，这是母亲亲手做的。看，她力气不大，粉饼没有压实。”  
杜若也低头去看，其实粉尘的飞舞早就停了。  
他鬼使神差地用无名指掠过膏体，接着晕染红色的手指轻轻按上在露易丝的脸颊。他的触摸轻得像是一缕叹息。


End file.
